


День независимости

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Из маленьких щенков вырастают большие собаки.АУ, где Хёк - щеночек.





	

Все началось с того, что Хагён обнаружил посреди гостиной собаку.   
Хотя нет, все началось немного раньше, когда Хонбин с Джехваном нашли на улице, за углом, картонную коробку, которая громко и жалобно поскуливала. Коробку решено было осторожно осмотреть и действовать по обстоятельствам. Обстоятельства оказались сильнее здравого смысла и страха перед Хагёном. 

А вот уже потом Хагён стоял посреди общаги и тыкал пальцем в щенка, сделавшего лужу неподалеку от дивана:  
— Кто притащил сюда собаку?   
Хонбин округлил глаза и оглянулся на Джехвана. Джехван поднял брови и оглянулся на Воншика — тот сидел в наушниках, уткнувшись в ноутбук, и на него сейчас можно было списать что угодно: хоть цунами, хоть землетрясение, хоть падение акций «Лотте-групп». Хагён сразу покачал головой: нет, не верю, что это он.  
— Видимо, Тэгуни-хён, — почти вопросительно ответил Хонбин и потер подбородок. Кончики ушей у него горели. — Больше просто некому.  
— Хён, она не должна сильно вырасти, — Джехван для чего-то приподнял ухо щенка, а потом потянул за хвост. — Смотри, ее мама-такса явно согрешила с каким-нибудь корги.   
— Тэгуни-хён будет ее кормить, — Хонбин погладил щенка по морде и осторожно дотронулся пальцем до блестящего черного носа — щенок тявкнул и цапнул Хонбина в ответ. — Эй, собака! Я же за тебя заступаюсь, а ты…   
Хонбин замолчал и обернулся, лелея укушенный палец. В дверном проеме с большими палочками для готовки в руках стоял «Тэгуни-хён». Сказать по правде, Хонбин в тайне надеялся именно на его поддержку и зажмурился, скрестил пальцы, считая про себя: «Три — три с половиной — два — два с половиной — два с хвостиком… ну, давай же».   
— Хагён-а, где твое старое одеяло? Надо будет устроить щенку спальное место.   
«… один». Хонбин открыл глаза и широко, во весь рот заулыбался: Тэгуни-хён сидел на полу, держа на руках щенка. А тот не пытался вырваться и укусить — даже наоборот, извернулся и лизнул Тэгуна прямо в нос.   
Хагён театрально-громко выдохнул и устало потер лоб. Надо было его дожимать, и Хонбин опустился на пол рядом с Тэгуном, провел пальцем по пушистой щенячьей шерсти:   
— Как мы ее назовем?   
Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что Воншик оторвется от своего ноутбука:   
— Я бы назвал ее Задницей.   
— Вот дебил, — гыгыкнул Джехван и тут же получил ребром ладони по шее от Хагёна: шел третий месяц их последебютной жизни, и ругаться им все еще не разрешалось.   
— Нет, правда, разве не круто будет, если кто-то подойдет к ней и скажет: «Вау, можно мне погладить вашу Задницу»?   
До Воншика Хагён не дотянулся, а вставать поленился, но пронзительно-строго, обжигающе посмотрел и поджал губы куриной гузкой.   
А Тэгун все еще держал щенка на вытянутых руках:  
— Вообще-то, она мальчик.  
— О, — сказал Хонбин.  
— Охренеть, — сказал Джехван и снова получил по шее.   
Воншик снял наушники.   
Тэгун все смотрел на щенка, а щенок внимательно разглядывал Тэгуна и мелко-мелко, часто вилял куцым хвостом.   
— Хёк? — Тэгун немного наклонил голову набок, и щенок сделал то же самое. Хонбину даже на миг показалось, что эти двое понимают друг друга. — Санхёк?   
— Почему Санхёк, хён?   
Тэгун долго молчал, как будто не слышал — видимо, щенок ему был интереснее глупых вопросов, — но потом все-таки ответил:   
— Это означает «перемены к лучшему». 

***

 

Перемены оказались гораздо большими, чем Хонбин думал. Большими в прямом смысле — щенок много ел и быстро рос. Сначала он научился дотягиваться до края стола и утаскивать оттуда кусочки мяса, а потом в конец охамел и легко доставал еду даже с полки возле холодильника.   
А еще он облюбовал подушку Хагёна.   
— Надо было все-таки назвать тебя Задницей, — ругался Хагён, вечером выпроваживая Санхёка за дверь спальни. Но утром все равно просыпался от того, что нос щекотала щенячья шерсть.   
Тэгун мягко, тихо посмеивался, и одно это примиряло Хагёна с необходимостью каждый день чистить свой футон от рыжей шерсти (по крайней мере, Хонбину так казалось). 

Когда стало понятно, что Санхёк — скорее помесь ретривера и мастифа, чем таксы и корги, Хагён, кажется, насторожился. Но все равно явно не был готов к тому, что однажды, когда они уставшие и голодные вернутся в общагу с полуночной репетиции, Санхёк поднимется, положит передние лапы прямо на плечи Хагёна и мокро лизнет в ухо.   
— А Санхёк тебя все-таки перерос, Хагён-хён.   
Хонбин тогда не получил по шее только потому, что Санхёк прижал Хагёна к стене и радостно вилял хвостом, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Соскучился.  
В дверном проеме стоял Тэгун с тортом в руках. На торте горела одна-единственная свечка, подсвечивая криво выведенную кремом надпись: «С днем рождения, Санхёк».   
На календаре было 5 июля — прошел ровно год с тех пор, как в их маленькой уютной общаге случился большой переворот. День, который Хонбин, посмеиваясь, называл днем независимости от Ча Хагёна.


End file.
